


Loneliness is Temporary

by betaFoam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Liam, Sad Theo Raeken, after Teen wolf, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaFoam/pseuds/betaFoam
Summary: I'll be there even if you hate me
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so i'm writing this. Also I'm terrible at writing so idk why I'm writing in the first place but I had this idea and... yea  
> Hope you enjoy!

Theo was casually laying on the bed of his truck, head towards the night sky. Eyes closed and mind completely blank of all thoughts. He felt the breeze against his skin, listened to the sound of crickets. He felt at peace.

After everything that happened at the hospital, everyone went back to the daily lives. Within a month the packs members will being leaving beacon hills so pursue their careers, the puppy pack will be going back to high school and Theo. Well… Theo is just trying to get his life together.

The sound of leaves crunching got Theo out of his train of thought. He went to sit up quickly thinking that some hunters were still around. As he was able to push himself up with his elbows, he saw two glowing eyes staring right in front of him. He immediately froze for a second, taking in what he is currently seeing.

It was a wolf. A grey wolf with a black spot of fur cover half of its face and some parts of its back. The wolf didn’t seem to want to cause any harm so he quickly composed himself and got up fully. He was now sitting on the edge of his truck staring right back at the wolf. Theo tried discreetly sniffed him or her but surprisingly they had no scent. Which made Theo to assume that this was not an ordinary wolf.

The wolf then tilted its head, to Theo it looked like it was trying to study him as when. ‘It looks… cute’ Theo thought to himself.

The wolf then came closer thinking it was safe to do so and sniffed Theo’s hand that was land on his lap. Theo did not bother to make any sudden movements not wanting to scare it off. The wolf gave a few sniffs and eventually licked his hand. The wolf actually licked Theo’s, and then it started to rub its face into Theo’s thighs. Theo hesitantly brought his hands up to brush the wolf’s fur. The wolf gave no reaction in wanting to move away, so Theo ran his hands through its fur. It was so long and fluffy, it felt like the softest blanket imaginable. A small smile began to creep up on his face.

They stayed like that for a while but eventually the wolf backed away from Theo. But instead of running away, it nudged Theo’s knee with his noise and pointed in the direction behind him.

“Y-you want me to follow you?”

The wolf gave a huff and Theo assumed that was its way of saying yes. So he reluctantly followed the wolf. They walked out of the preserve, and kept walking until they were in front of a beautiful yet old home. The wolf was sitting right in front of the entrance door and gave Theo a pointed gesture with his nose to make Theo open the door. Without a second thought Theo opened the door.

Theo should have been more cautious when following the wolf since he has never saw it before and doesn’t know what its intentions are. But for some reason, both his gut feeling and wolf instincts told him that he could trust the wolf. Before walking into the home, he used his enhanced hearing to listen if there was anyone any other heartbeat inside. There were none, only the steady heartbeat of the wolf that entered.

Once he was inside, he closed the door behind him. His eyes started to widen as to see that the inside was just as beautiful and bigger compared to the outside. Where he was standing he could see a lagging living room to the left of him and a dining room to the right and one large stairway leading to the second floor in front of him. Let’s not forget the mention the large crystallized chandelier above him, and this was just one part of the house. Theo started to become more curious to who this wolf really is.

He saw the wolf was about to go up the stairs so he started to follow behind. They were now walking into what Theo presumed was the wolf’s room since it was well decorated with painting on the wall, some clothes tossed in the hamper, and a desk with a computer on top that was still on. While he was observing the room, he saw that the wolf had some cloths in his mouth and made its way to the bathroom that was attached right beside him room.

Once the door, Theo took the opportunity to really look around the room. His eyes immediately focused on the photos that were set up on the bedside table, so he went up to it to see what the person really looked like. The first photo was of a little girl who looked no older than 6 years old. There was a man behind her which he thought was the one pushing the girl on the swing but the head was cut off from the photo. The frame next to it didn’t have a photo in it, but was instead of a drawing. It was a torn, crumpled up kids drawing. It was a kids drawing that he recognized. He gently picked it up to observe more closely, it was of a tall stick figure holding a little stick persons hand with a sun in the top right corner.

Flashes of memories began to pop up in Theo’s head. It was of him sitting on the cold floor with a crayon in his hand and a piece of paper in front of him. The blank piece of paper suddenly turned into two stick figures, one taller than the older.

It was then that Theo remembered that the drawing that he is currently holding is his. It was a drawing he made while working for the Dread Doctors.

“You were 9 nears old when you drew that” a deep voice said behind Theo.

Theo quickly turned around to see the person. Once he saw the face of who was talking, he froze. It was the person who took care of him while he was with the Dread Doctors. It was the person who taught him how to read and write. It was the person who was there for him when there was no one.

Theo was able to somewhat compose himself. “Y-You’re s-s-suposed to be d-dead?” He stuttered.

A soft small formed on the man’s face. “There’s a lot of things we have to catch up on, but as you can see, I’m very much alive.”

“B-but they s-said…”

“I’ll explain everything to you” the man said as he slowly approached Theo. “But know that I’m not here to hurt you are anything, I’m just upholding the promise I made with you so many years ago.”

Theo made no move to back away, instead, tears started to slip down his cheek remembering the promised he made to him. 'I'll always be there to protect you.'

The man was now in front of Theo and wiped away the tear that fell. Theo couldn’t help but lean against the hand on his cheek and more tears begun to fall. The man then took the initiative to pull Theo closer to his chest, and gave him a tight hug. Theo’s walls all fell at once and he is now balling his eyes on the shirt of the man who he thought was dead for so many years.

His emotions were all over the place right now, but the most prominent emotion he was feeling right now was happiness. For all of his life he had been alone, but then there was a man who was also captured from the Dread Doctors. That man treated Theo like he was his own family. To Theo, he was like the older brother he never had… and now. Now, he has his brother back.


	2. i'm here

The sounds sobbing eventually died down and now the only thing that could be heard is the soft snoring coming from Theo. The man carefully picked Theo up and walked towards his bed. He pulled out the comforter, played Theo down, and gently tucked him in. When he stepped back, a soft smile began to form on his face. The way Theo looked so cute and innocent while sleeping made his heart jump. He wasn’t able to protect Theo back then, but now, he’ll do whatever it takes to keep Theo alive living free and happy life.

He kissed the top of Theo head, and Theo let out a soft sigh. He walked out the door, gently closed it, and let Theo have a goodnights rest.

It was noon when Theo woke up. He felt the fluffy blanket keeping him warm, and the soft mattress underneath him. For once in his life, he slept nightmare free. It was then that Theo finally realized that what happened what actually real.

He used his ears to listen for the one heartbeat. Theo quickly got up and all but ran to the sound of that beating heart. He was now in the kitchen, facing the back of the man he thought he’d never see again.

The man turned and let out a soft chuckle. “Well, someone had a goods night rest” pointing had the bedhead Theo currently had.

All of a sudden, Theo was now plastered against him. The man let out a loud laugh while stroking through hair with his free hand. “Come on now little one, you can hug me all you like after you’ve eaten”

He took a step back, which made a whine come out of Theo. The man was now observing the little boy he once knew, turn into a full grown man. He turned back to the stove and resume his cooking.

“Now, if you would, can you please set the table. Plates are on the top shelf to the right of me and the silverware is on the top drawer.”

Theo immediately did as told. Once he was done he was now sitting at one of the stools staring at the back of the man’s head.

“You gonna keep drilling holes into me head, or are you gonna actually talk for once” the man said without turning.

“You’re alive” Theo said bluntly.

This time the man did turn around with a raised brow, “Really. That’s the first thing that’s gonna come out fo your mouth, ‘You’re alive’?!”

Theo blushed but a small smile also started to form on his face.

“I’m just completely overwhelmed right now okay. There is so many questions I want to ask you and my emotions are all over the place at the moment.” He let out a sigh. “I-I’m just really glad that you’re alive.”

The man put on a soft smile. “How about this, after we are done eating and dishes are done, we’ll get to talking. How’s that sound?”

Theo put on a matching smile and sat in his chair quietly. The smile on the man’s face turned into a grin. Thinking back to how little Theo used to act around him is practically the some Theo he is now. He shook his head and went back to cooking.

Once they were both done eating, and dishes were done, the man lead Theo to the living room couch to talk.

The man was the first to sit, leaning fully into the cushions and with his left arm laying on the back of the couch. Theo immediately sat on the open space to the left of him.

“So… ask away little one.” The man said with a smile.

Theo was looking down at his hands thinking of the first question he should ask. Then he remembered, he never told me his name?!

Theo looked directly at the man and bluntly said, “What’s your name?”

The man looked at him with a blank face, thinking to himself, ‘did I not tell him my name?’

He let out a laugh while scratching the back of his neck. “I can’t believe I’ve never told you my name. I mean I didn’t need to either way since you always called me ‘brother’ anyway” he said with a grin.

Theo ears started to turn red. When the man’s laughing died down he said, “My names Alexander Michael Lawrence. But I just go by Alex.”

“C-Can I still call you brother?” Theo said quietly.

With a grin on his face, Alex ruffled Theo’s hair like he used to. “Of course you can little one, if not you who else. Anyways, keep the questions coming, everything is fair game.”

Theo bit his lip. “How are you not dead, and why do you still look the same when I last saw you?”

Alex let out a sigh. “Where do I begin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, I wanna thank you for taking some time out of your day to read this  
> :)


	3. Never forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that none of these chapters are proofread before posting lol  
> Enjoy!

Alex then began to tell the story of who he is. Based on his looks, he looked as if he were around 20 years old. In actuality, he was over a thousand years old. The reason for this it’s because he’s a tribrid; part witch, vampire and werewolf. One night, he was walking home from a night of drinking. All he remembers of that night is that he was hit with a spell of some sort that repressed his memories, along with hide both his vampire and witch side of him. He thought he was an ordinary werewolf for quite a while but at the back of his head he knewhe was missing something but couldn’t figure it out. So, he left it and continued with life.

Then a few years later he met the Dread Doctors who said that they were able to help him recover what he lost. Alex willingly agreed. He did everything that the Doctors asked of him; he stole, killed, and helped with experiments. Which included himself being part of it as well as finding kids to be part of those experiments.

He felt terrible at the time, but he needed to find what he lost. He was never mean or abusive towards the kids, instead he made the children feel safe, knowing the experimentation that they’ll have to go through. Little did he know that there was a possibility of death when it came to the experiments. Every time a kid went into the lab and never came back, the Doctors told him that they were a success and were able to leave.

He only found this out when he met Theo. He was 8, almost 9 at the time. Without the doctors knowing we watched Theo get experimented on. When it was all done and over, one of the doctors said ‘SUCCESS’ ‘THE FIRST SUCCESS!’

When he heard those words, he knew, that the previous kids that ‘left,’ died during the experimentation.

That was when Alex started a plan to get Theo out of there as well as get rid of those Dread Doctors. However it backfired because the doctors discovered what he was trying to do, so they took him into the preserve and stabbed him through the heart with their staff and left.

Eventually his eyes opened, but he had no memory of what happened or how he got there. This was the second time his memories were erased and he didn’t even know it. However he did know that he was a werewolf for some odd reason.

Not knowing what else to do, he walked. He walked and walked until he was in New Orleans. He has no idea why his legs took him there but it had to be a reason. It was night and he was quite thirsty, so he went to the nearest bar. When he sat down on the stool and asked for a glass of bourbon, a voice from behind startled him.

“Since when did you like bourbon old friend?”

He turned around to see a man that had a major grin on his face but Alex didn’t seem to recognize him.

“Who are you?”

“Ah as amusing as ever, but I’ll humour you. My names Klaus Mikaelson” he said with a dramatic bow.

Alex looked at him funny. “ Umm hi? My names…” it was then he realized he did not know his own name.

Klaus was now the one with the funny look on his face. He extended his right arm and placed it on Alex shoulder. “Are you okay mate?”

Alex then shrugged the hand that was on his shoulder. “Ah, yea. I guess. Sorry, but umm, I really don’t know who are you” he said while making direct eye contact.

Klaus was nonetheless surprised. He then took the seat next to him and began telling about himself as well as who he is. They were friends for over a thousand years, and considered each other family. But one day Alex suddenly left only leaving a note, ‘I’ll be back.’ It heard Klaus and the others a bit but decided not to go after him and let him live life. They haven’t seen each other since. Once Klaus was finished talking, Alex informed him of the current events he went through.

Once stories were exchanged, Klaus gave Alex his word that he’ll do everything in his power to make sure he gets his memories back. In the mean time, Alex had to relearn his witch and vampire side and had be reintroduced to the family he once left behind.

Years past and Alex was nowhere near from getting his memories back. However he did make so new ones which included reconnecting with Klaus, Rebecca, and Elijah. As well being able to meet Klaus’ daughter, Hope. But the most current memory he had, was meeting a witch named Ivory Ainsworth. She was the love of his life. They got so close, that they had their first child. Both Alex and ivory were so over joined to have made something so beautiful. Her name was Callista Ainsworth. Alex hoped that he would stay this happy forever.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, one night, Ivory and Alex would out on a date, while Callista was being cared for by her Aunt Rebecca. They were walking down a sidewalk when Alex needed to use the bathroom, so he entered the closest shop and asked to use their restroom real quick. Within those few seconds he was gone, he came back to a vampire sucking Ivory dry of her blood. Alex didn’t even hesitant and ripped the vampires head right off. He held Ivory in her arms trying to feed her his blood, but unfortunately, her heart had already stopped. Alex with filled with so much sadness and sorrow that he let it all out with a howl.

It was then that all his memories started surging back into his mind, but he couldn’t care about it at all. He lost the love of his life right in front of him.

A couple more years later, Callista was now 5 years old and learning magic by her Aunt Freya. A day never goes by when he doesn’t think about his lost love one.

While he was recalling some memories, one memory made his eye widened and he literally stood up from where he was standing. It was Theo. The little boy he promised he’d protect till the end. He couldn’t believe he forgotten something for important. The last time he saw Theo was in Beacon Hills, so that’s where he was going to start looking for him.


	4. From dusk till dawn

Alex didn’t realize he was crying until a hand wiped a tear off his cheek. He slowly made contact with Theo and said, “I’m s-sorry Theo… I’m s-so so sorry for n-ot b-b-being their to p-protect you” he sobbed. Theo pulled him closer so now he was crying onto his shoulder.

“Shh… It’s okay. It’s okay brother. I’ve never blamed you for anything. What happened to me, it’s not your fault. All of it was my decision to make.” Theo said while rubbing Alex’s back.

“I could have easily gotten you and the rest of the children out of that place. But I couldn’t because of that stupid spell. Hell, I could’ve easily killed those doctors easily” he muttered.

Theo cupped Alex face in his hands making him to look directly at his eyes. “Yes, you could have. But you weren’t able to. And that’s not your fault. It was the Dread Doctors fault.”

Alex still had a frown on his face and Theo just decided to hug him tightly till it went able.

They stayed like that for a while until Alex’s sniffles stopped. He sat right back up wiping his eyes and let out an embarrassed laugh. “Well, now you know my story. Let’s hear yours.”

Theo immediately froze. Alex realized this and quickly added “only if you want to of course, I won’t force you.”

“No. I-It’s fine. I want to tell you.”

And that’s when Theo started telling his story from doing all of the Dread Doctors dirty work, to meeting and trying to kill the alpha of the McCall pack, the monsters he faced like the ghost hunters and currently the hunters situation.

It was Theo’s turn to start crying now and Alex was there to comfort him.

“Wow” Alex started, “you’ve been through hell”

Theo let out a water snort. “Only literally.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “Right. But you do know none of that makes you a bad person, right?”

Theo stayed silent.

When Alex thought he wasn’t gonna comment on it he let out a loud sigh. “You know, that kinda makes you a hypocrite don’t it.”

Theo’s head quickly whipped to look at Alex. “W-W-What?! No it doesn’t” he said firmly.

Alex raised a brow. “Oh, so me not being their to protect you when I could have easily teared those Doctors in half is not MY fault. But when it comes to you killing people when you know full well you were manipulated since when you were young is years?”

“I—“ Theo huffed. “It’s not the same” he said quietly.

“Then enlighten me”

Theo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He knew full well that Alex was right but didn’t want to admit it. So he closed his mouth and kept it that way.

Alex saw the gears turning in Theo’s head so he decided to be the older brother he meant to be and spoke up. “Listen Theo. What you did, well what we both did and regretted. We can’t take it back. It happened and there’s no going back. For your case, you killed some children, manipulated a pack and almost killed them all, especially the alpha.”

He saw Theo wince at his bluntness but kept going. “They will probably never forget that, but they might forgive you, one day. And let me tell you now, it is not your job to prove yourself to gain your forgiveness. True forgiveness is when the person you hurt, was able to forgive you on their on accord. Not because YOU did something for THEM that made you ‘EARN’ that forgiveness. You need to move forward and not let someones approval hold you back. And let’s say you try to do things that would theoretically help you earn that forgiveness. You’d be so focused on doing whatever it took, for who knows how long, to earn their forgiveness. It’s gonna hurt you both cuz you’re both stuck in the past and not allowing yourselves to move forward.”

Theo was now overwhelmed to what Alex just told him. But did he really have the right to be able to move forward?

“And I know what you’re thinking, ‘do I have the right, the privilege to move forward’”

Theo’s checks begun to turn red forgetting how his brother could easily read him.

“And the answer to that is, you need to move forward for your own benefit, not for others, but for your own. What others say, it doesn’t matter, what matters is what YOU think is best for YOU. No one, and I mean no one… well…. Besides your older brother.”

Theo let out noise that sounded like the combination for. Snort and a small laugh.

“Can tell YOU, what to do! Understand?”

Theo slowly nodded his head still needing to process all this information.

“I know it’s a lot to take it, but you’ll realize this truth sooner or later.”

Theo stayed silent still deep in thought.

“Now, as your older brother, you can and WILL move past this. The first step is knowing what you’ll do next. So little one, what are your plans for the future.

“I— I don’t know” he said slowly.

“Hmm, are you still in school?”

“No, I. I still need to finish my last year of high school.”

“Well then, we’ll start there. I am going to enrol you back in school and you are going get you diploma.”

Theo was about to open his mouth to disagree but immediately closed it when Alex gave in a stern glare that basically said ‘I dare you to disagree with me.’

With a wide grin on his face his said, “Good! Now off to bed with you.”

Theo looked at him as if he was crazy because it wasn’t that late yet. But then looked out the window and saw that it was already pitch black out and when he looked at the clock in the wall and it said it was 1 AM.

“Huh, I didn’t realize that much time has passed” Theo said surprisingly.

“Yea neither did I.” Alex said as he stood and stretched.

“Also you didn’t say which room I’ll be sleeping in”

Alex rolled his eyes. “There’s 5 other guest rooms, pick whichever you like.

Theo gave nod and started for the stairs.

“By the way, do you have any other clothes with you?” Alex questioned.

“Umm, other than the clothes in my truck this is all I have.”

His eyed widened. “Well I guess tomorrow we are going to buy you some new clothes” he said while passing Theo. “Oh and to get your truck out too.”

Theo was able to protest about going to the mall, but then heard Alex’s door close.

He raised his brow thinking how that was a pathetic attempt to shut him up. “You do realize we have heightened hearing and you can still hear even if you close your door”

“Why yes that is true Theodore, but there is a thing called selective hearing and I am choosing to ignore you from this point onwards”

Theo let out a huff and walked towards one of the bedrooms. He decided to choose the one next to Alex’s.

When he got in he went straight for the bed realizing how tired he was, mostly mentally. He stopped at the side of the bed remembering that he hasn’t changed his clothes since he left his truck kin the preserve.

Coincidentally, Alex came barging into his room with some clothes in his hand.

“Here, these may be a bit big on you since you’re smaller than me but it’ll do for now” he said while handing the clothes to Theo.

“Thanks.” He said quietly. Alex nodded then gave a quick kiss on Theo head before leaving.

“Also knock next time, you don’t wanna barge into something you don’t wanna see” Theo said sassily.

“I think it was you little one who told me of us having enhanced hearing. Do you already forgot” he said over his shoulder sarcastically.

The door closed before Theo could say anything else. “Asshole.”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!”

With a soft smile on his face, Theo got changed and went under the covers. Once his head hit the soft pillow, he was out like a light.


	5. Unnecessary baggage

The next day, Alex kept to his word. It was 10 AM when Theo was dragged from his sleep, literally, and brought to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Then they set off to retrieve Theo’s truck from the preserve.

Once they got there, Alex and now able to see what Theo’s car looked like now that the sun was up.

“There are bullet holes on the side of your car” he said bluntly.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Oh are there now, gee thanks, I didn’t realize that” he said sassily.

Alex smacked the back of his head then proceeded to cast a spell that would not only get rid of those visible gun shot holes, but also cleaned the truck up quite a bit. Once he was done, the truck looked as if it were brand new.

“You know we could’ve brought this in to get it fixed, no need to show off” Theo said with a raised brow.

Alex shrugged. “Why would I spend money to get your car fixed when I can easily do it myself, it would only be a waste of money.”

After a little bickering of Alex trying to convince Theo to let him drive, and Theo giving a death glare towards him that basically told him ‘no one but me is allowed to drive this baby.’ Alex immediately put his hands up show he surrendered and got into the passengers seat. Then they drove off to the mall.

“By the way, later today Freya is coming to drop off Callista.” Alex said while leaning back in his seat, hands over his head.

“Great I get to meet mini you.” Alex gave out a chuckle and playfully slapped his shoulder. “By the way, you never told what kind of creature Freya is and what she is like?”

“Ah right. Well she is a very powerful Mikaelson witch, meaning you do not mess with her if you do not want to be turned into a toad.”

Theo chuckled but immediately stopped when he glanced at Alex to see that he had. Serious face on.

“Oh you’re serious” he said bewildered.

“I mean she could turn people into a toad if she wanted but I didn’t want to right out tell you that she will melt your insides if you piss her off” Alex said smilingly.

Theo raised a brow at that. “Are all Mikaelson’s that violent?”

“Only always” he said with a large grin.

Theo shook his head thinking if the pack members were to ever meet them. With how none of them can hold their tongue, they’d be dead in seconds.

They made it to the mall and Alex all but pushed him into the nearest clothing store. Most of the day went like that. Now Theo had two hands full of tons of clothing bags from basically every clothing store. Every time Theo tried to convince Alex that he could pay for his own clothes whenever that were at the cash register, Alex just waved his hand and immediately turned it down.

“Can you at least help me carry these bags?” Theo whined

With a raised brow Alex said, “Why? They’re not my clothes.”

“But you payed for them!”

“I did!” Alex said smilely.

He groaned. He was too busy trying to make the bags from falling that he didn’t see the person right in front of him.

Theo collided with the person and all the bags he was holding all but fell to the ground. Now Theo let out a loud groan while Alex was laughing his ass off. Theo was about to glare at his brother when he looked at the person that he collided with.

It was Liam.

Both eyes were widened not expecting to see one another.

Theo was then being carried off the ground, presumably by Alex while Liam was getting pulled up by his mom.

“I didn’t expect to bump into you?” Liam said.

Jenna all but smacked the back of Liam’s head. “Young man you are supposed to apologize when you accidentally bump into someone. Especially if that person had their stuff dropped because of you.”

Theo began scratching the back of his head. “No no, it was my fault Mrs Dunbar, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Liam’s mom put on a soft smile. “Actually it’s Mrs. Geyer, but Liam’s friends can call be Jenna” she said while holding out her hand.

Theo immediately shook it. “Oh umm… me and Liam aren’t really….” He stopped there not knowing what his relationship with Liam really is.

Theo can see Liam rolling his eyes. “Mom, this is my friend Theo.” While having a soft smile on his face. “Anyways what do you have in the bags?”

“Oh umm… clothes” Theo said shyly.

Jenna’s eyes lit up. “Really?! I’m also making Liam buy some new clothes”

Liam groaned. “Mom, I already have clothes.”

“Liam, your clothes are very old and most of them were thrown in the trash due to the amount of times you had miraculously ripped them during lacrosse practice.”

Liam’s face turned bright red.

“Why don’t we all all go cloths shopping together?” Alex suggested.

Theo’s eyed widen. “Alex I have enough clothes!”

Jenna studied the bags that Alex was currently holding and realized that they had no bag front Urban planet.

“You didn’t go to Urban Planet yet?” Jenna questioned.

“Ah I can’t believe I completed forgot about that store.”

“Well then, let’s go!” Jenna said excitedly.

Alex forcefully pushed all the bags in his hand to Theo’s and walked into step with Jenna. They immediately got into a conversation about cloths.

Both Liam and Theo turned to each other in awe to what just happened, then let out a soft chuckle.

Liam took the initiative to carry half of Theo’s bags.

They were all now in Urban Planet picking and choosing, well, Jenna and Alex were picking and choosing clothes for Liam and Theo. While the two boys were sitting on the changing room couches justing waiting to be called.

“So, what have you been up to Raeken?”

“Been here and there. What about you Dunbar?”

“Pretty much the same.”

“Who’s that Alex” Liam said bluntly.

Theo could smell the jealousy off of him and with a smirk he said, “Why? You jealous Dunbar?”

Liam started to blush. “Shut up asshole, I just never seen him before.”

Theo chuckled. “Relax Liam, Alex is like an older brother to me. Don’t worry, you still have a shot to get a piece of this Theo” he winked.

Liam playfully slapped his chest. It was then that both were called by their respective people to try something on. They both let out a simultaneous groan.

They were eventually done shopping at Urban Planet. Alex decided that they had enough clothes so he told Liam and Jenna they were gonna head home. Jenna gave both Alex and Theo a quick hug and invited them to come over for dinner some time. Alex agreed on their behalf and turned to leave for the exit. Before Theo fully turned, he gave a soft smile and a nod towards Liam. Liam copied the same gesture but also quietly said, ‘see you later Theo’ which put a wider smile on Theo’s face.

Once all the bags were put in the truck and both were in their seats, Theo started the engine to head home.

“I’m gonna need you to drop me off at the grocery store near our place. You can drive home by yourself.”

“You sure you don’t need me to wait?”

“Nah it’s fine. I have no idea when Freya is gonna drop of Callista so ima need you to be home to open the door for them.”

Theo nodded as he stopped right in front of the grocery store. Before Alex could fully get out of the car, he turned to Theo and said, “By the way, use your eyes to find the key.” Before Theo could open his mouth to ask for more clarification, Alex had already closed the door and was walking straight in the store.

With a sigh, he put his car in drive and headed home. It was then that Theo came to a realization that he actually has a place to call home now. That put a large smile on his face and it stayed on for the remainder of the drive home. Theo’s life was actually turning up for once, but deep down Theo knew that something had to eventually go wrong.


	6. You don't mess with one...

Once he was in the driveway, he shut off the engine and got out of the car to retrieve all the bags in the backseat. When he was able to hold all of the bags into his hands, closed the car door and walked up to the front door.

Now he had to figure out what Alex meant by ‘use your eyes to find the key.’ He dropped the bags in his hands and thought about it for a moment then realized Alex meant for him to use his werewolf eyes. So he flashed his eyes to a glowing yellow and immediately saw a red glow that was key shaped stuck right on the door. He took it and inserted it into the key hole and the door opened. Theo put back the key where he grabbed it from and it surprisingly stuck itself to the door. When he shifted back, he couldn’t see the key anymore.

“Hmm, interesting” he said out loud. He shrugged then proceeded to carry his bags up to his room.

10 minutes past and he was done taking off the tags from his clothes in organized them in his closet and drawers. Now realizing that both his closet and drawers are filled to the brim.

The sound of the doorbell startled him. He went downstairs to open the door and it was a young lady holding the hand of a small child.

“You must be Theo” the lady spoke with a smile.

“And you two must be Freya and Callista, please come in.”

Callista eagerly entered while Freya took a stepped forward to give Theo a hug. “It’s good to see the little brother Alex had talked so fondly of.”

Theo froze at the sudden gesture. He wasn’t used to other people hugging him other than Alex, but he slowly hugged Freya back in not wanting to be rude.

“Speaking of Alex, where is he?”

“Oh, umm. He’s at the grocery store picking some stuff up.”

Freya was about to respond back when a little hand tugged at her shirt. “Aunt Freya. ‘m tired.” She said while rubbing her eyes.

“Well why don’t we find you a bed to sleep in” Freya said while picking Callista into her arms. She then started to walk up the stairs into one of the rooms, but before she was out of view. Theo said Callista lazily wave a hand at Theo and he thought he heard her mutter ’S’nice to meet you Teo.’ That made Theo’s heart jump and put a soft smile on his face at how cute and innocent she looked.

However that smile didn’t last long because he heard the sound of a jeep he knows too well driving onto the driveway. Scott was the first to come out of the jeep, followed by a Stiles and Malia who had a wide grins on their faces. Lydia was the last to follow behind who had something in her hand.

They just walked through the front door and closed it once everyone inside.

“I didn’t invite you in” Theo said scornfully.

“Who’s house is this?” Malia ignored him.

“A friend of mine.”

“Let’s cut the chit chat” Stiles said impatiently but eagerly.

“W-What do you want?” Theo stuttered as fear began to grow within in.

“We’re here to send you back Theo” Scott said as he grabbed the bag Lydia was holding along with taking out the sword handle from behind him.

Theo backed away a feet steps. “W-Wait a minute. Let’s talk about this.”

Scott didn’t let him explain as the sword began to form in his hand. “You are a danger to everyone Theo. We can’t have you roaming around not knowing what even thing you’ll do next.”

Scott was about to plunge the sword into the ground when it was suddenly taken out of his hand by some sort of force. It flew above Theo’s head and into Freya’s hand where should stood at the top of the stairs.

“Who the hell are you” she said firmly as she casually descended the stairs.

Malia was not pissed off and her eyes started to glow a bright blue. “Who the hell are YOU!” She growled.

Freya was now standing right next to Theo and looked at Malia with a raised brow. “Someone you shouldn’t mess with.” Malia let out a louder growl. “Now, who are you people and what did you plan on doing with this sword.”

Malia had had enough of her and sprinted forward to get the sword of her hand so she could send Theo to hell herself.

With the flick of Freya’s wrist, Malia was now face planted onto the floor. She tried to get up but a greater force was putting a lot of pressure on her back.

“I don’t like repeating myself” Freya said angrily.

Scott’s eyes turned red. “Let her go!” He growled in his alpha tone.

Freya looks the alpha up and down, then raised her brow at him. “You don’t scare my young alpha.”

Before things escalated, a voice could be heard from the front door. Everyone turned there heads to see who it was and it was Alex and Klaus standing right outside the opened doorway.

“Woah, woah woah. Can everyone calm themselves please” Alex said with a hand full of groceries. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to put the bags onto the counter and quickly walked back so now he was standing next to the other side of Theo.

Freya released her power on Malia and proceeded to analyze the sword in her hand. Malia was now able to get up from the ground but her eyes stayed a blue colour.

Alex was the first to speak. “I’m assuming you four are part of the McCall pack” he said casually.

“Yes, we are. My name’s Scott and I’m the alpha of this pack” Scott responded. “Who are you?”

“Well. My names Alexander Lawrence, but you lot can call me Alex” he grinned. “Now may I ask what is your business with Theo over here?”

“We are here to send him back to where he belongs” Malia growled, still pissed.

“Ah yes. Theo has told me much about his experience in this so called hell. Unfortunately for you, he won’t be going back.” Alex said smilingly.

“No offence but this is none of your business” Stiles said as he crossed his arms.

“You see that’s where you’re wrong because I consider Theo like a little brother to me. And as long as I’m around I will do everything in my power to prevent him from getting hurt” Alex said cheekily.

“He is a killer!” Malia said angrily.

“And how do you that I’m not” Alex said showing his vampiric features.

“That also includes me” Freya raised her hand shortly.

At the doorway, “Us three as well” Klaus spoke up for the three of them while showing his hybrid features.

The McCall pack was in shock to see so many powerful creatures siding with Theo.

“Brother, can you please calm down” Theo spoke quietly. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t hurt them.”

Alex turned to look at Theo and he looked as though he were about to cry. Alex let out a long sigh. He turned to the wide eyes McCall pack. “Look. I’m aware of the grudge you hold against Theo, and it’s all completely valid. So you have to understand that since I am here now, I will not willingly let anything bad happen to Theo while I am still alive. That includes sending him back to hell” he looked directly into Scott’s eyes.

“So all we have to do is kill you then” Malia said bluntly.

A snort can be heard from behind them. “Yea good luck with that young coyote” Klaus said cheekily. He then went to look at Alex. “Alexander can you just let us in so we can tear this pack apart and be done with it” he said tiredly.

Alex let out a chuckle and shook his head. “No, we will not harm them for as long as Theo wishes. That includes you Niklaus” he said sternly.

Klaus made a dramatic bow and said “Yes, Milord” while having a wide smirk on his face.

Before Alex could say another word, Liam came rushing past the Mikaelson’s and his pack, running straight towards Theo. “OMG! Thank god you’re all right” he said while giving Theo a hug. He then turned towards his Alpha and pointedly said, “You will not be sending Theo back to hell. He’s changed! He—“

Theo covered Liam’s mouth before he embarrassed himself even more. “Little wolf, It’s fine now. Alex took care of it. I won’t be going back. At least for now.”

Liam’s eyes turned wide and he could see the grinning faces from the Mikaelson family and Alex. So he turned around to hide his fully red face into Theo’s chestnut not without muttering out ‘Oh.’ Which made Theo let out a soft chuckle.


	7. Let it be known

“Well, now that’s all taken care of, you lot can leave” giving a pointed look towards the McCall pack. They nodded and silently walked through the from door in to Stiles Jeep and left.

“Do I have to leave too” Liam said softly while looking up at Theo.

Theo opened his mouth to enter, but Alex beat his to it. “Of course you don’t have to leave Liam” he said as he placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “And since you’re still here, you might as well stay for dinner. By the way, lasagna or pasta?”

“I-It doesn’t matter.” Liam looked at Alex surprised.

“Alright I’m make both” he said then started to walk into the kitchen.

“Ahem” a voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone looked into that direction. “Are you going to continue being a bad host or are you going to invite us in” Elijah spoke with a smile while fixing his jacket.

Alex rolled his eyes. “You guys can come in” he sighed.

Rebecca pushed his two brothers out of the way and went straight to Theo and Liam. Liam saw her coming in her direction and immediately moved out of the way so he was now standing shoulder to shoulder with Theo.

Rebecca went up to Theo first and expected it from head to toe.

“Hmm” she observed thoughtfully. “Not bad, you are built quite well; muscular but not too muscular, bright green eyes with good face structure. Quite handsome” she said cheekily. “I think your little brother is more good looking than you Alexander!” She said aloud.

“Ha, you’re quite the comedian Rebecca” Alex responded back.

Rebecca then went to inspect Liam. She could smell the jealousy coming off of him but paid no attention to it. She non so subtly eyed Liam up and down just like she done with Theo. “You are not bad as well. Not as muscular as Theo but still well built.” She then proceeded to take Liam’s face in both hands. “You’re face is quite handsome as well and stunning blue eyes” she said with made Liam go bright red.

“Thank you” Liam quietly muttered.

“Rebecca are you done admiring the two boys” Klaus said now standing right beside her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to see their handsome faces is all.”

“Well, the bright blue eyes does compliment with the dark green eyes.” Klaus said while also expecting the boys.

Both boys were now bright rid not knowing how to get out of their current situation. Thankfully a high pitched voice from behind them was heard to save them from their embarrassment.

“Don’t bully Uncle Teo!” Callista said from the top of the stairs. She then quickly descended the stairs and were now in front of Theo and Liam facing her Uncles and Aunt.

“I wouldn’t dare my little witch” Klaus said cheekily. “How about you and I go into the living room so we can paint” he said as he held the younger ones hand and guided them to the other room.

“Ok!” Callista said happily.

“Elijah, Rebecca, Freya! Can you come help me prepare dinner!” A shouting voice came from the kitchen.

The three willingly obeyed which left Theo and Liam all alone.

They looked each other in the eyes and then Theo spoke, “Wanna hang in my room while they finish dinner?”

“Sure.” They walked up the stairs with Theo in front while Liam followed behind. This gave Liam a great view of Theo’s plump ass, it was hypnotizing to say the least. All of a sudden Theo stopped and Liam collided face first into Theo’s behind. Liam immediately took a few steps back and saw Theo had a knowing smirk, then continued to walk towards his room.

Liam felt like a tomato.

Once they were in Theo’s room, Liam took in how big it was compared to his room. There were some bags laying around which he recognized as the bags Theo was holding at the mall. There was a desk in the corner with nothing on it, a flat screen TV installed on the wall and a huge window.

“Impressed little wolf” which startled Liam. Theo was now sitting on the edge of his king sized bed.

“Well yea, your room is awesome but it would be better if you actually had stuff in it” Liam teased.

Theo stayed silent for quite some time and Liam knew something was wrong so he went to sit next to Theo. “Are you okay?” He said softly.

He saw that Theo was looking at his hands and was fidgeting with them, so he decided to take Theo’s hands in his own to stop him from doing that. Theo’s head immediately propped up to look at Liam with eyes filled with unshed tears. So he quickly developed Theo in a giant hug. He could feel Theo freeze up in his arms but eventually melted into Liam’s chest while wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. Liam could feel a wet spot form on his shirt from Theo’s tears. They stayed like that for a while, letting Theo cry out all his tears while Liam whispered sweet things into his ear.

Theo eventually stopped crying but kept his face hidden in Liam’s shirt.

“You wanna talk about it?” Liam asked softly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I-It’s…” Theo sniffled. “It’s everything. Everything is just too much.”

Liam stayed silent and waited patiently to let Theo compose his thoughts while gently rubbing his back.

“I-I… I was living in my truck since two days ago” Liam’s heart jumped but he continued to stay silent. “And now. Now I’m living in this beautiful home. With the older brother who I thought was dead. He… He cooked me food. He fixed my shot up truck. He bought me new clothes from the mall. He even stood up for me in front of your pack. He gave me everything in just these three days. He gave me everything that I never deserved in the first place.”

Liam thought for a moment, allowing his brain to process what Theo just told him. “Why do you think you don’t deserve it Theo.”

Theo started to play with Liam’s shirt. “You know why Liam” he said quietly. “I manipulated your pack. I turned you against each other. I used you. All of you. And I killed Scott.”

“And you’re right about all of that. Everything you said is true” Theo began to stiffen but Liam continued. “But you’re not that person anymore Theo. You changed. You helped deal with the ghost riders. You helped us win against Monroe” Liam went to lift Theo’s head so now they were making direct eye contact. “You saved me. Even though the pack may not think the same but I believe you deserve a second chance. You do.”

Theo was now searching in Liam’s eyes for a lie, but everything he said, he meant every single word. “W-Why?” Theo choked out.

Liam then decided it was better to show rather than tell him. So he leaned down, and gently attached his lips to Theo’s. Theo froze for a second but immediately melted into the kiss. The kiss was sweet, soft and gentle, and it brought Liam’s message right across.

Liam pulled back slightly and said, “That’s why.”

“For how long.”

“The elevator when you said you’d fight with me.”

“I was going to kiss you back then” Theo regretted.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because it would’ve been selfish of me to want something I truly wanted.”

“Y-You wanted me? Do you still want me” Liam said shyly.

Theo ran his hands through Liam’s hair when slowly pulling his closer. “I do, so much.”

With a wide small on his face Liam said, “Me too. Me too.”

Then they were kissing against. They don’t know how long they kissed but it didn’t matter because neither of them would be anywhere else. Suddenly, the sound of a cough was heard from Theo’s doorway that made them pull apart. It was Alex who was leaning against the side door, arms crossed with a wide grin on his face. “Just wanted to let you know that the foods ready.”

Theo stuttered “H-How long were you standing there?” His face red with Liam matching the same colour.

“Not long thankfully, I just got here just as you two started kissing.” Theo let out a relieving sigh. “However I did hear, everything you two talked about once you shut your door. Remind me to set up a spell that makes your room soundproof by the way” he said cheekily.

Liam’s eyes were widened and Theo was all but embarrassed to the point of no return. So he hid his face in Liam chest and let out a groan. “We need to set up some boundaries” he muttered.

“Little we’re supernatural creatures with enhanced senses, there’s no such things as boundaries” Alex said as he made his way to leave. “Also I suggest you come down before the food gets cold” his grin still stuck on his face.

It was then that Theo’s stomach began to growl which made Liam laugh loudly and Theo let out a soft chuckle.

Theo got up, stretched out his hand for Liam to take. They were now hand in hand while they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once they got there, they were greeted with a full table of food along with grins on everyone's faces except Callista who shown a toothy smile towards them. 'And so it begins' Theo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my first midterm and decided continue being productive and post the next chapter.  
> Hope yall enjoyed!  
> :)


	8. Comfy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while so here it is! But it's pretty short since my brain is kinda fried from this past week.  
> Anyways hope yall enjoy!

Once everyone was seated, the interrogation started to begin.

“So Liam, what are your intentions for my little brother?” Alex said staring Liam down like a hawk.

Theo choked on his lasagna. “Brother please can you not.”

“All I wanna know if he’s serious about dating you little brother” He said not taking his eyes off of Liam. “So Liam, your answer?”

Liam gulped down whatever food he had in his mouth. “Well.. I… I like Theo a lot. I don’t when I started to like Theo. Maybe It was during the fight in the hospital, we were in an elevator and we decided to fight with each other. Or maybe it was during the ghost rider’s raid and he told me he’d be the bait for me. Maybe it was longer than that. But I just realized that I like Theo very deeply, I want to hold his hand, hug him tightly, kiss him whenever I want. I just want to be near him for as long as possible.”

Liam was now smiling to himself thinking of how he couldn’t wait to do all those things with Theo and more in the future. He then smelled the scent of embarrassment coming off of Theo. He turned towards he and saw he was bright red to the point he was slightly concerned his head might explode. He also smelt the scent of happiness coming from around the table and when he looked he saw that everyone had matching grins.

Except for Callista who was too busy enjoying her spaghetti.

At this point Liam realized that he just rambled off of how much he liked Theo.

“That was disgusting sweet” Alex said as he watched Liam slowly turn red. “Anyways, finish your food before it gets cold” he said as he went in to put more lasagna onto his plate.

Theo and Liam ate in silence not trusting their words after the embarrassment they experience. Both were at the fault of Liam might I add. The rest of the people around the table ignored them and got involved in their own conversation.

After dinner was eaten, Theo immediately took Liams and walked them to his room while giving Alex the excuse that he’ll be in his room. Once both were behind the closed door, Theo’s lips were attached to lips. They shared a deep and loving kiss which lasted for a while. Eventually both had to come out for air, they were now resting on each others foreheads.

“I like you too by the way” Theo said quietly.

Liam had a smile on his face then went to kiss Theo even more.

Theo started to lean down so his hands were now wrapped underneath Liam’s thighs, lifted him up, walked to his bed and carefully lied both of them down. Things were getting heated to the point both were slowly getting hard from the friction between them when suddenly Alex voice could be heard from downstairs, loud enough to think Alex was in the room with them.

“Theodore Karl Raeken! I’m glad you and Liam are in a relationship now but you will not have sex while there is supernatural people in the house! Separate! Now!” Theo immediately pushed himself away from Liam but lost his balance and fell right on his butt. Liam let out a laugh while lending Theo his hand to lift him up.

They were now standing right in front of each with smiles on their faces.

Theo pecked Liam on the lips. “Wanna stay the night? We can watch or movie or something?”

Liam’s smile widened. “I’d like that.”

Theo grabbed the remote from his nightstand and went on Netflix.

“What do you wanna watch?”. He turned to Liam who was laying comfortably on Theo’s bed.

“Mmmm…. Lilo & Stitch?”

“Sounds good to me.” Theo searched it up and hit play. He placed the remote back down on the nightstand and went to cuddle up next to Liam. His head was laying on Liam’s chest, while one of his hands was on his waist pulling him as close as possible. Liam chuckled at how cuddly was Theo towards him, (not that he was complaining of course). He began to stroke Theo’s hair while planting kissing on Theo from time to time over the course of the movie.

Eventually Liam could hear snoring coming from Theo. He looked at him and thought he looked so cute and couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him one more time before he too slowly fell asleep with the movie playing in the background.


End file.
